deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
Canada is the final level in Death Road to Canada. The player characters party will enter this location at the end of game, and must make it to the end in order to win. Completing this event results in a successful run and adds 1 victory to the Game Mode you completed it in. Canada's Border There are series of highly dangerous sieges that come before you actually reach Canada, including the Final Siege. If the player survives these sieges, they will make it to this level. At Canada's border, the party must fight across a bridge full of Zombies and wrecked cars. Upon reaching the end of the bridge, they will come across a gigantic horde, which they must go around to reach the border. The border is protected by a number of NPCs, including Beavers, Mounties, and a Moose. After reaching the border, a huge amount of zombies will approach, and the party will be unable to cross until the zombies have been defeated. The Mounties and animals will aid the party in fighting; if they manage to hold off the zombies for a certain amount of time, the Mecha Mountie will arrive and destroy the horde. Once all the zombies are dead, the party will be able to go across and talk to the Prime Minister of Canada, ending the game. Strategies and Tips * If you make to Canada with a working vehicle your team will jump out of the vehicle, then the car will go a safe distance away from your group and explode a small group of zombies at the start which doesn't help much, and if there happens to be a broken down car where the car is going there is a chance your group will get harmed from the explosion so be aware of your characters with 1 vitality or Characters that have low health, there is a chance they might die from the explosion. You do get the "Ramming Speed" cheevo though. * One option is to evade the zombies instead of attacking them. This is not a siege, so stalling is no good and will most likely just get you swarmed and killed. Run North as fast as you can. * Unlike other areas in Death Road to Canada, zombies here do not re-spawn. You can use this to your advantage; if your weapons are good enough, you could try clearing out the smaller groups of zombies bit by bit. * Small clusters of zombies will block your way on the bridge, combined with the wrecked cars. Shoot them with a good gun or have your group smash the zombies or if your alone, smash the zombies yourself. A chainsaw will be good for this. Get through this quickly. * After you cross the bridge, there will be a massive horde waiting for you. The best way to deal with it is to simply go around it, because the horde very thick at the center, there are less zombies around the edges. A bomb or chainsaw will be effective, or fast-firing and/or efficient guns. Do not attempt to destroy the horde, since the zombies will catch up to you from all sides and you will die. ** If you somehow do manage to destroy the initial horde that you must bypass, the zombies that you killed will simply respawn again at the edge of the map once you are within view of the Canadians. As such, it is advised that you do not waste any resources in trying to destroy the first horde that you encounter when you cross the bridge. * Once you are at the end, hug the fence and use the Canadians as meat shields. They are nearly invincible, so let them block the horde and shoot with guns. The Mecha Mountie will come in half a minute or so and kill all the zombies. * If you use the Teleporter you can skip the invisible wall preventing you from reaching the Prime Minister of Canada, You can still only talk to him after the horde is defeated. * The Prime Minister of Canada is not invincible. He can still be damaged by explosives or fire-based weapons. Killing him will result in a Game Over. This will also unlock the hidden cheevo "NICE ONE, HOSER" the first time you do this. Category:Locations